


Damn mosquito!

by Missnasa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Slash, No Spoilers, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnasa/pseuds/Missnasa
Summary: After Nightwing arrives from a mission, he ends up inexplicably sick.Let's see what the Batfamilia would think when Dick gets a very particular diseaseorWhen Dick gets sick and Batfamily takes care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

"The mission was easy, only it was very far, and by far I mean the other half of the world: China, I will never understand how they get so much money for their funding, we are  
supposed to catch them before they can escape with the money Say, Batman is obviously rich and we get money from there, they do not even beg (though I really doubt anyone will give them money forever).

Returning to the starting point, my mission as Nightwing was to stop a terrorist altercation commanded by Bane.

Arrive at a point guided by a step of destruction, typical. At this moment, I bet you already guessed where this would end, so it's in a damn abandoned warehouse. The villain are running out of creativity, who the hell thinks that stealing the moon is a brilliant plan?

And without more, I entered with a sarcastic comment and suddenly piu piu piiiuuuuuuuu and then bam bam baaam and a zas that made a puddle of Venom perch on the floor.

I finally won, and happily I went back to Gotham. "

Batman looked carefully at his protégé's report. He raised his eyebrow a little and turned his gaze to Nightwing who was looking at him with an innocent smile. He squinted and put the report aside.

"Nigwing had already talked about this." Said Batman while removing his mask.  
   
 "Bruce, Bruce, Brucibu, what do you need a report for? You saw the fact yourself." Batman remained silent and gave him a cold stare.

 "I want it for tomorrow at six o'clock." The tone used ended with the conversation.

Dick sighed, the mission was over two days ago. He was not feeling well, dizziness and muscular pain confirmed his discomfort. The change of environment made him suppose that it was just a simple cold. He did not show his pain, but he supposed to be pale. Even so, he decided to return to Blüdhaven, and did not change his decision until he vomited on the floor of the Bat-cave. Unfortunately for him, Bruce was there.

Bruce tensed his shoulders and gave him a light massage on his back. The eyes showed concern, almost hidden by the impassive expression.

 "Why did not I mention that he was sick?" Nightwing removed Bruce's hand, looked at his face trying to look good.

 "It's not important ..."

 "Vomiting is not important?"

 "Just a slight dizziness, do not exaggerate"

 "You're going to stay, and do not patrols. Understood?" Bruce sentenced with the deep voice of Batman.

 "You did not last 5 minutes and you already used your Bat-tone, that's a record". Dick tried to joke, but Bruce's penetrating gaze made him abandon any attempt at humor. "Well Bruce, you win, but it's just a simple cold."

Dick stood up, then changed his uniform and washed his mouth, climbed something annoying to the mansion. I greet Alfred who was in the kitchen making tea. He wanted to accompany him, but a sharp pain in his head forced him to make an apology and go quickly to his room. As soon as he touched the pillow, he fell into Morpheus' arms, without even changing his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick slept peacefully. His face was peaceful, he had what he used to say "a dream without dreams", he just had a blank mind. And he was interrupted only by the screams that came from what the kitchen was.

Dick begged all the gods, including Superman, to stop the screaming; and as if by magic, the screams became louder. Dick cursed under his breath and tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his joints prevented such a basic movement.

He recalled an ancient technique that his father John taught him when he himself was sick. What he did was roll on the bed until he fell to the floor, when he fell on his back, raised his arm a little and used the crutch on the bed. After much mental and physical effort, Dick managed to get up. With tiny steps and walked tortoise left the room, finished the long corridors that connected to your room.

He smiled with satisfaction as he saw even closer to fate, the smile he lost when he saw the long, large and suddenly detestable stairs. Slowly he went down the stairs and had to admit releasing a few small tears. When he finished what he decided to call "Slade's cheap torture" he began to approach the kitchen; the screams intensified and the throbbing pain in his head also did it, hissed something angrily with his brothers causing such disorder.

When he came to the kitchen, the first thing he did was dodge a shoe, saw Tim and Damian screaming, a Jason giving more problems than he had and Bruce ignoring all the noise and reading the newspaper. Dick sighed hoping they would notice his presence, but he was also ignored.

Dick unwillingly make more effort, keep his arm level with his mouth and saw the little red dots scattered all over his arm. How did you not notice it before? Regardless of his recent discovery, he coughed heavily. The scene in front of Dick froze instantly.

"What's going on here?" His screams are heard from the second floor. "Dick inadvertently sounded tired and resigned.

"Dickhead you look like hell" Jason commented indifferently. Jason used to eat breakfast with the family since they fixed most of their relationships, of course he was not always in a good mood.

"That does not answer my question" Dick replied very irritated.

"It just happens that the devil does not like to be told the truth," Tim said, looking at Damian with mockery.

"That's not true, Drake!" Damian responded by throwing his knife at Tim.

"Very well, I think this will not matter to me, I want to sleep and you're thinking to me ... Do you want to shut up?" Dick mentioned while going straight to the living room, that we could sleep on the couch.

Of course, Dick ignored the astonished faces of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for continuing reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dick sat on the couch and slowly proceeded to lie down. Only when he closed his eyes did some hands shake him. He snapped his eyes open and he grunted a little, Tim's delicate face invading his eyes.

 "So you lost the stone, paper or scissors?" He did not bother to even sit down again, he was finally comfortable, thank you very much.

 "What happen?". Tim decided to ignore the comment and go straight to the point, That was very Tim.

 "Mmm, difficult question. Can I change for another?" Definitely Dick felt a sarcasm in his voice. Could not he control his feelings? Dick felt like a teenager.

 "Dick, answer the question." If Tim was exasperated he did not show it, he kept his voice calm.

 "Well ..." Dick sighed "Yesterday I was a little dizzy, Bruce took out his Batman side and he did not let me come back and that's why I'm in the mansion, I'm planning to go back to my apartment today."

 "Dick you're lying to me, something else happens." The young detective kept his voice calm, but this time he got closer to Dick's face.

 "You do not need so much drama, just a headache for your screams" Dick emphasized the last word and Tim looked embarrassed. Dick continued "muscle and joint pain, but that can be explained, he may simply be sore from the fight, and dizziness may indicate a simple cold." Dick finished and yawned.

 "Dick consents, I've never given you so many symptoms together, and how do you explain the red dots on your pale skin?" And Tim did it again, in less than five minutes he discovered symptoms that Dick did not know he had, cunning child.

 "Can I lie and pretend dementia? At this moment I do not want exams, I want to sleep." Dick closed his eyes again and began to 'snore'.

  "Well, since I know your symptoms and obviously it can be poison, I'll call Bruce. Goodbye." Tim faked a tone of pure innocence and ran until he reached the kitchen. Dick kept trying to stop him just as soon as he heard the word Bruce.

 "This is going to be a long day ... TIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM COME BACK AND TALK." Dick shouted the latter. Richard John Grayson simply surrendered and begged all gods for mercy, Bruce would not let him rest until he found out what he had. He could not help but snort. It's really going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

The beach of Mexico is beautiful, with relaxing waves and white sand. Imagine a vacation simply by drinking coconut water and tanning your skin with the sun ... A necessary rest, without Batman, without occasional dizziness and, of course, without needles.

 Too bad that at this moment Dick is suffering all at once. It was already the fifth time that they analyzed his blood.

 I was tired, and the squealing of bats in the back of the cave did not help. Dick cursed Tim, not only for putting him in this situation, but for the great uproar that formed in the cave and the mansion.

Originally, he want whenever he sleep, he dream about pretty women. That is, the typical desires of the hormonal adolescents.

 He was about to explode and send his brothers to hell, when suddenly  
the results of the test resonated in the cave.

It is positive ...

 "OMG DICKHEAD IS PREGNANT." Jason cried out with obvious false astonishment. Dick looked at him with the look of the coolest Batman that he had in his repertoire, he failed miserably while Jason entered into a fit of laughter.

 "You will insolent Todd, men can not give birth." Damian responded with the typical face of the soldiers in the middle of war, that is, without emotion.

 "Bruce, the test is positive, what do you have?" Tim asked slightly interested.

 "Positive to the fever of Chikunguña".

 The silence was made in the room ... Silence broken by Dick himself. "And then ... you've been a thief, because you never spoke about it again." The others raised their eyebrows, Dick continued: "Do you know?"

 "Definitely / Sup / Affirmatively / Obvious". They were the answers of the others in the cave.

"Oh, come on, it's not a common disease." Dick replied.

 "If Master Dick allows me, this disease is quite common." Alfred said with his ninja ability, most almost give him a cardiac arrest, an exception of Batman, because hey, it's Batman.

 "Alfred you should stop doing that." Said Tim.

 "I agree with the replacement." Jason agreed.

 "I regret my interference, but going back to the previous point, I suggest the explanation of the disease to the patient." Alfred mentioned with his famous British accent.

 "Chikungunya fever is a viral disease transmitted to humans by infected mosquitoes, in addition to fever and severe joint pain, produces other symptoms, such as muscle aches, headaches, nausea, fatigue and skin rashes." Bruce said and continued with "Alfred calls Leslie, we need a professional".

Dick sighed (it's becoming a habit), calling Leslie is like a doctor with compassionate eyes treating him like a child. And more if instead of almost fatal wounds, appeared with a disease ... Wait A dinosaur? Perfect, he was beginning to rave. When did the floor begin to spin? And suddenly Dick the last thing he gets to see is a black blanket covering his eyes. Dick had fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for your patience. I have entered projects week and I have a short space to write. I thank everyone for your comments and support.
> 
> Bye ~


	5. Chapter 5

Dick slowly opened his eyes, recognized the walls of his room with a little effort. Should not he be in the cave? How long was it out?

A small wind made him shudder and snuggle into himself. He was cold, a lot; although his sweaty body denied the feeling.

For some reason, when he saw the elegant tapestry of the walls, he noticed small shadows that stretched and shrunk. These shadows that clouded his senses began to unnerve him. What the hell were those things?

Some shadow smiled, others cried, some shouted and some spoke. And by talking he do not mean pleasant and fluid conversations between them, but murmurs and meaningless screams that accumulated and disturbed him.

Dick with the intention of curbing this, closed his tearful eyes, however, the words intensified. They wanted, at that moment, to shout for them to shut up. But at that moment, he could not manage anything. Dick started crying, not realizing that all this was the product of his delirium, his fever.

He cried and cried until he felt hands that shook him from one side to the other. Dick opened his eyes (When did he close them?) And saw Damian in the shadows, his face shaped with pure concern.

"Grayson, you're raving. React!" Damian's scolding could have offended him, but right now Dick was not sure he could differentiate reality.

The acrobat closed his eyes again, and did not spend even a few minutes, when he felt arms loading him and moving him to the bathroom. Dick was stripped of his sweaty clothes and then submerged in freezing water. He could not help but scream in pain. The change of temperature hit him directly, such was the pain that he cried and moaned with all his few strengths.

After a few minutes, he returned to reality. The cold water that watered on his head under his temperature considerably

"What happened?" Dick asked in a thick voice, with little saliva and dry lips.

Bruce who was the person who accompanied him, kept prudently closed his mouth for a few moments until he decided that Dick was in the land of conscience. He put a thermometer in Dick's mouth and finally spoke.

"What do you remember?" Bruce asked ignoring the initial question blatantly.

"Well ... There was a roaring dinosaur" Bruce raised an eyebrow, but he let him continue "After your boring explanation of chique, chiku ... okay, you understand me, and then I do not remember anything" Dick murmured to a volume understandable to his companion.

"Dick, after that, you passed out and you were unconscious for a whole night, until Damian saw you cry for no apparent reason. Then Damian called me and it decided to lower your temperature immediately. You had a fever of 106 F”

"Wait, you mean that all I saw was just a dr ..." Dick was interrupted by a slight shrill whistle.

Bruce removed the thermometer and checked the temperature. He sigh when he saw that the fever had not subsided, but maybe, it was just an idealistic thought to think that the fever would disappear by magic.

"100 F ..." Bruce announced, informed the young man of his state.

And finally, the silence just settled in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ... final weeks of the year and I was killing the projects and exams.
> 
> Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce, seeing the fever controlled, came out of the bathroom to allow Dick to finish his bath. A few minutes later, the sick man came out dressed in a shirtless pajama and with the towel resting on his wet head.

Dick ignored Bruce's intense gaze and went on his clean bed. Alfred, it seems, changed his sweaty sheets while he was in the bathroom. Bruce did not speak in all the time that this happened and Dick did not have the intention to break the silence.

A few minutes passed and when the acrobat was about to fall into Morpheus ' arms, Jason entered with a false smile. Of course, this whole process did it with as much noise as possible.

"Hey Dickhead! You look like the shit" Jason talked while looking for a seat in the room.

"No, Sherlock; Thank you for your important remark "Dick replied somewhat annoyed, though he did not lie.

His lips were parched; Body full of small red spots; His skin was eternally tanned, now pale as the savannas; The dark circles were large and dark; Finally, her hair-killing was a tangled mess.

At this point, the philanthropist Playboy decided to leave the room. He knew that Jason, in his own way, would take care of his brother (though he would never accept it aloud... Like everyone else in the family). 

"You really frightened the brats; I'm pretty sure I saw Demon Brat about to cry "Jason preferred to continue the conversation without getting immutable by the previous comment. 

"You say brats to Timmy and Dami, but if they're brats, what are you? " Dick challenged Jason, without even changing his weary position.

"Stop there Golden Boy, I am already of age. I don't classify like brat "Jason reproached him without showing signs of annoyance.

"To be of age you have to be 21 years old, Jason ".

"I'm 18 years old, I'm a senior in some tickets country."

"But we are in the United States... Brat "Dick finished, savoring the triumph with the last word. Yet he began to feel drowsy; Even if I think about it, I never stop being.

"With you it's impossible to keep a sensible conversation" Jason sigh feigning anger.

Dick did not answer, instead yawning deeply and simply fell asleep.

Jason frowned his brow and gently touched the forehead of his companion. He diagnose the onset of another high fever.

He sighed and looked at the bedside table with the water and cloth that would help to control the fever again.

He drained the cloth and put it on the front of the ex-Batman. Later he would deny all contact with Dick, however they would have no proof. 

What Jason ignored was that Alfred watched them from the cave and ' by mistake ' had saved the security record in the ' Family Moments ' folder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read~ Sorry for the wait, I had some problems (including a small block). But do not worry, the story will not be canceled or paused. Having said that...
> 
> Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

What would be a strong and long fever, ended up falling quickly. So in an hour he was able to get up. And so he did. Dick walked slowly through his room, unabashedly ignored his throbbing pain, but still was prudent with some possible pain that forced him to prostrate again on the bed.

His brothers and Bruce were not in sight, neither was Alfred; so he was really bored. He yawned until he had tears; he was exhausted, even though he had slept most of the day.  
Not knowing what to do (working on his computer did not seem tempting now) he headed for the door, keeping in mind to reach the large room. However, as soon as he touched the sheet, the door was opened wide revealing a 12-year-old boy.

"If you can tell, where will you go, Grayson?" Damian looked at him with a frown, he carrying in his hands a silver tray with food.

"Hey Little D, we have not seen each other for a while. What have you done with your life?" Dick responded by walking away from the frame to allow the boy to enter the room.

"Do not call me 'Little D', Grayson, you have not answered my question." Damian hissed and entered the room with a swift step.

"Quiet Little D, I just went to the living room" Dick spoke and followed the minor's path, at a speed little compared to Damian's.

"Grayson, your speed is precarious, it speeds up." Damian became impatient to see the rough movements of his former tutor.

"I go as fast as my system allows." Dick decided to count to ten while he accelerated his pace, and God, it hurt like hell.

"Tt" Damian decided to shut up and wait for his self-proclaimed brother.

When Dick came back to his bed. He saw her for a moment with suspicion; He thought about the new possibilities. He really did not want to go to bed now that he felt somewhat active, but he also did not want to waste energy to get to the nearest chair (it had to be a giant room, right?). So he decided on the most viable and logical option: he sat on the floor.

"What are you thinking of doing, Grayson?" Damian watched him carefully as he set the tray on the night table.

"Today the floor is very comfortable to waste, Dami" That was a vile lie, but neither had the intention to say it.

"Do not call me Dami!" Damian snorted, however he quickly spoke again "I only came here because Pennyworth begged me to bring you these foods" Little Robin did not mention that it was the perfect excuse to visit him and have accepted quickly.

"Aww Dami, you do not have to justify yourself, besides if you wanted to see me you did not have to look for an excuse" Dick saw a little blush that was quickly hidden with a frown.

"Have you lost your mind? I did not want to see you, I don't care. "Damian crossed his arms; with each word he looked angrier.

"Dami, do not discredit me, I may be sick, but that does not take away more than 10 years I've been a detective," Dick said with a broad, bright smile.

"Tt" Damian looked away angrily, at that moment the door looked very provocative. Even Dick only saw him, not only happy about Damian's detail, but Damian did not deny his observation.

They were a few minutes in that silence, until he was interrupted by the growl of a hungry stomach. Damian remembered the main reason why he was there. 

The descendant of Ra's al Ghul looked at Dick, who was a little surprised by his own sound. Damian ignored the image and went directly to the place where the tray resting a few minutes ago had left.

Carefully he picked up the tray and left it in front of his brother. Dick received it and left it on the bed, using it as a table.

When Dick tried, what it seemed, his favorite soup immediately felt his tongue raise a protest. The food simply tasted bad; even so I do not blame Alfred, years eating the same soup and this had never happened.

The acrobat took another spoonful feeling the same feeling again, and continued like that until the soup disappeared from the plate. Then he took the glass that came with the container. The liquid looked like water, but when he brought it closer to his mouth, he could feel the intense smell of coconut.

Dick shrugged off this and took a small sip. When he tasted it, he felt the urge to vomit. It was coconut-flavored serum.  
Since I was little I hated serums to drink, they were disgusting and I was sure that when I took it, I would not see the fruit that simulated the taste in the same way.

In this case, Dick would hate coconut water for life.

Not allowing himself to savor much, he quickly took all the content and when he finished he left the glass firmly in the tray. He cleaned, as if he were a cowboy, his mouth with his hand ignoring the napkin that accompanied the plate.

Damian was silent throughout this process watching every movement of the major. When the blow of the glass occurred, Damian took the tray and put it back on the night table, while Dick tried in vain to clear the horrible taste in his mouth.

"Grayson, do not be dramatic," Damian growled turning his gaze back to Dick.

"Clear! Since you do not have to take that. "Dick pointed to the empty glass with enough false indignation.

"My training included drinking types of serums and some mild poisons, and I assure you they are not so terrible."

"For me they are excuses for not giving me the reason" Dick made a childish pout ignoring the obvious child abuse of the previous sentence.

"You believe will boost what your self-esteem ..." Damian replied.

"Wait, did you just joke?" Dick looked at him in amazement and then burst out laughing.

Damian just twitched his lips at the smile, maybe after all they could return, even if only one night, to be the dynamic duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Hiiiiii How are you? Well, as you can see, I received a blow of inspiration, with the duo dynamino 2.0. So thanks for your support.
> 
> Bye :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here, let me tell you ... Thank you :'v You probably found some spelling errors and some sentences with inconsistencies, I apologize because English is not my mother tongue. Having said that, probably (at a distance from heaven(? ) Continue with the story, what do you think?
> 
> Ok ~~~  
> Goodbye


End file.
